


XIV: The Oracles

by LWDY



Series: Final Fantasy: Futa Universe [2]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Crystals, Cutesy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Face-Fucking, Friendship, Futa, Futanari, Gift Giving, Goth Girl, Kindness, Light Masochism, Literal Sleeping Together, Mating Press, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWDY/pseuds/LWDY
Summary: Consider this story in an alternate universe as a lot of what happened in the game, did not happen in this story. To keep it simple, the scions never came to Norvrandt. All of what occurred in Shadowbringers was from Ryne, who managed to free herself from Ran’jit and over time, hone her powers, essentially filling the roles of both the Oracle and Warrior of Light. Thancred was never there to take her under his wing, and she never made the friends she made during the expansion. Naturally, she craves friendship.Ryne is a little older (roughly 18-19) due to her time training and preparing, but is emotionally weaker than in the original story. After defeating Emet-selch (with the help of the Warrior of Darkness's spirit) she has moved on to studying Eden in the empty and trying to find ways in which she may return life to the area. Gaia - in her voidsent form - attacks Ryne for unknown reasons, and is subsequently stopped and knocked unconscious by her. Everything roughly plays out the same after this point. The story starts mid-way through the raids, not too long after Gaia reawakens from unconsciousness. Gaia retains the unawareness of why she attacked Ryne and who she was before doing so.
Relationships: Gaia/Ryne | Minfilia
Series: Final Fantasy: Futa Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706446
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure you read the tags, this will become an explicit story with specific niches that not everyone will enjoy. Also, if you know Shadowbringers well, then I advise reading the summary above otherwise things may not make sense.

“I am not your friend. I don’t want to be your friend. Us finishing here could not come faster and I would appreciate it if you did not extend our stay any longer than necessary.” She delivers the words with a cold befitting the white earth around them. With a toss of her bountiful, dark hair, she strides towards the crystal that shimmers by the cliffs edge. In a blink, she is gone. The red-haired girl she scolded emptily stares at the ground, an arm raised protectively across her body and holding herself securely.

‘But… if we hurry then I’ll be…’ She blinks once. She stomps a foot on the ground and chases her down. Raising a hand forward, she is zipped away, the crystal carrying her through the air and to her destination in a fraction of a second. Her bright blue eyes shift around, ready to lock with the nasty girl’s own. She is not there.

“…Gaia?” She is unable to control the concern in her voice. The area around her is not as it was when they were last here. Where there were brilliant lights, there is only darkness. Where the edges of the square platform could once be seen, they are now undiscernible.

“Left your spine behind?” Gaia’s cold words call back. Her low voice sounds close. The red-haired girl shifts forward, cautiously reaching her hand into the void. She takes micro steps, making sure that she isn’t about to walk to her death. Deep, oceanic blue eyes are suddenly directly in front of her. She gasps, having to stop herself from pushing the surprise away and screaming.

“Where are the lights? What’s happening?” The red-head breathlessly asks.

“Well, Ryne, I was hoping you would tell me, isn’t this thing under your control?” Gaia’s arms are tightly folded beneath her chest, standing only a few inches away. Her pronounced lips show no hint of a smile, as always. Not wanting to argue with the girl, Ryne searches for a clue - any clue. The room truly is a void. 

“Eden?” Ryne calls out. Nothing. ‘What’s happening…? Everything was fine until that conversation earlier…’ She shakes her head. Her eyes close, trying to focus on bringing the core back to life. Her eyes snap open, bright blue and widened with shock.

“What?” Gaia’s unimpressed features blaze through the darkness.

“It’s just… I can’t sense Eden! It’s like something’s blocking me...” She worriedly crosses an arm over herself again.

“What does that mean for us? For me?” Cynically spoken. Ryne flinches back, unable to hold Gaia’s ice-like stare.

“I… don’t know…” She feels her throat hitch a little. Gaia catches this and raises an eyebrow. Her fist clenches at the sight of Ryne. At the sight of her meekness. She shuts her large, oceanic eyes and inhales deeply. She holds it. And holds it. She can feel the tension in her body flittering around her chest. Gradually, she exhales.

“Okay, why do you think this happened?” Gaia’s voice is measured and careful. Ryne is visibly taken aback, but quickly pulls herself together at the risk of testing Gaia’s patience.

“I think… it’s my fault.” She admits, still not able to maintain eye contact. Unexpectedly, something of a smile slides onto Gaia’s face.

“No. It’s _definitely_ your fault.” Gaia smirks. “...But I suspect that it’s your fault because of me.” As nonsensical as it sounds, Ryne can see the sense in what she’s saying; her eyes flicker as though a lightbulb just lit up behind them. 

“I’m sorry…” She holds her own forearm uncomfortably.

“…Let’s just figure this out so we can continue, alright?” Gaia subconsciously loosens her shoulders and relaxes her posture. Seeing that makes a faint smile form in the corners of Ryne’s lips. As though directly caused by this interaction, a spherical object buzzes to life behind Gaia. It emits a faint mixture of swirling colours, lighting up the surrounding few metres with pleasant blues and oranges.

“As I expected, you’re blocking yourself from controlling Eden.” Gaia comments dully, walking up to and inspecting the sphere. “At least we know how we can speed this up.” She spins back to Ryne, her exemplary, gothic dress flowing gracefully from the motion.

“We… do?” Ryne cocks her head with intrigue. Gaia prowls closer as she speaks:

“Yes, things stopped because I upset you, meaning all I have to do… is…” She stops the sentence and her movements at the same time, only centimetres from the red-head's face. Ryne is statuesque, feeling Gaia’s warm breath against her cheek. She can’t gather her thoughts, never-mind speak any words. Gaia’s smirk is possessive and intimidating as she says her next words in a voice Ryne has never heard her use:

“Is make a _friend_ out of you.” After a moment of letting the words sink in, she lithely slips away from Ryne, an aura of satisfaction oozing from her every move. She stands with a hand on her hip, sizing the red-head up with an audibly silent judgement.

“Then can we do all those things I talked about? Like visiting the markets?” Ryne blurts out hopefully, leaning forward with unexpected excitement.

“You’re so naïve. I don’t mean that kind of friend, I mean the special kind; the kind that fills… needs, needs that normal friends can’t satiate.” Her words are as dark as her clothes.

“You don’t possibly mean…” Ryne’s foot moves back of its own accord; the atmosphere is unnerving. Gaia does not answer with words, only a smooth authoritative smirk. A fluster bursts across Ryne’s cheek that matches the ribbon tied to her plait. The faint whirring noise from the sphere rises in volume and the once brilliant area begins to light up again. The tiles of the floor regain their past, sapphire-like gloss, and the internals of the core begin to stutter back to life. The bronze coloured runes resume their rotation around the inside of the shell.

Gaia’s deep eyes wander appreciatively at the surroundings, the almost space-like shimmers start to twinkle and reflect in her eyes, making them look all the more brilliant. Her mysterious, yet mature appearance is wholly well-suited to the dark, yet dazzling area, whereas Ryne’s pure white dress, and innocent image couldn’t look more out of place. Gaia turns to her _special_ friend and sees her absentmindedly twiddling with the ribbon hanging from her hair, a vacant, yet somehow thoughtful expression evident in her bright eyes.

“So just the thought of us together did this?” She brings a hand over her mouth and intently fixes her vision to the area just past Ryne. The warmth in the red-head's cheeks does not cease.

“Well you were teasing me.” Ryne sulks and lightly kicks the air in front of her.

“You would _know_ if I was teasing you, Ryne.” The words are foreboding. Ryne’s ears pick up a little, and her mouth parts slightly. She looks cautious, but curious. “In any case, maybe we shouldn’t push it. Look-” She points to the glistening crystal behind Ryne. “-you made it reappear, we can head back for now.”

“But I can continue!” Ryne’s clamour is confident, and her vivid, blue eyes are equally resolute. Gaia gives her her best _oh really_ eyes.

“Oh? So, you’re saying you _don’t_ want to take a break with me?” The statement makes the red-head gasp loudly. Instant regret.

“No, no, I mean… I mean I don’t want to keep you any longer than necessary…” Ryne stutters and simpers sheepishly. Gaia measures her with folded arms.

“…You are kind to use my words… or reckless... though you really need to learn to take a hint.” With another graceful spin, she slinks away, returning to the camp via the crystal and leaving Ryne to ponder her words.


	2. Comfort

Ryne shuffles around on the ground, sitting rather uncomfortably by the alluring fire. On the opposite side, Gaia is elegantly perched on a camping chair, a tired look in her stunning eyes. Neither of them has spoken since returning.

Shooting upright, Ryne peers over the flames. “Oh, there was something I was going to give to you.” She dashes into the tent, audibly rummaging through their belongings. A huge, vintage fabric comes sprawling into vision. It is a tastefully gothic blanket, decorated with a chic black netting. The blanket itself is a gorgeous, deep, dark blue. Shyly, she holds it into the air for Gaia to see, peeking around the side so she can see her face. Her reaction is… unreadable.

Ryne lowers it, folding it over her arms and dallying closer to her. “During my visit to the food markets this morning, I saw this and thought of you.” A cautious, yet bashful beam covers her face as she comes to a halt by Gaia’s side.

“A gift…” Tenderly, she reaches towards it, letting her fingers caress the fabric. It is thin, but divine to the touch; it cannot have been cheap. “Thank you, Ryne, you’re a good friend…” She lowers her hands, resting it over the other on her crossed legs. ‘She said… friend…’

“You’re very very welcome! I actually bought another for myself too!” She skips back into the tent only to return with the same blanket, only pure white with matching netting. It reminds her of a wedding dress.

Gaia speaks softly. “They are beautiful.” She reaches a hand out graciously. Ryne shakes her head and approaches her friend. Instead of putting the black one in Gaia’s hand, she drapes the white one over her shoulders, causing an exquisite contrast with her dark flowing hair. The action rouses a smile from Gaia as she coddles herself in it and inhales its fresh scent.

“…Are you feeling alright?” Ryne pries gently, hesitantly crouching down, so they are at eye level. Gaia’s eyes glow orange with the flames that they stare into.

“I would feel better if you wore mine…” This causes something of a stir in Ryne’s chest. A quiver of anxious happiness. She plops herself by Gaia’s feet and wraps her body in the delicate comfort.

“Don’t get it dirty.” Gaia drearily warns.

“I won’t!”

The sky’s blue has completely darkened. A few white clouds are dotted amongst the black sheet.

“But… really, you seem more docile now…” Ryne glimpses up at her stylish friend.

Gaia’s response is low, and despite the slight huskiness of her voice, very soothing to listen to. “I want my memory back… I want to feel… safe in my own head again…”

Ryne is visibly surprised by the sudden insight into her friends head, but is quick to encourage more information out of her. “You don’t feel safe?”

“Of course, I don’t.” She snaps a little harsher than she should have. When she sees the hurt look in Ryne’s bright eyes, she follows up: “I just… barely remember anything. This power I have… this voice in my mind… I’ve been thinking so much and worrying about what it all means, and I suppose… I suppose I’ve vented it out on you.” She hides her mouth under the blanket and averts her eyes to the glistening crystal by the cliff.

“It’s okay.” Ryne whispers with a characteristically kind inflection.

A laugh splutters out of Gaia’s mouth. “You’re such an idiot… selflessly kind… almost to your own detriment.” She smiles warmly as she watches the crystal, not looking at the girl she’s insulting. “I kind of like that about you… I was just so focussed on myself that I… never mind.” Her head shakes and she sighs defeatedly. Ryne turns on the spot and gets to her knees in front of her. She carefully rests her hands on Gaia’s knee.

“Thank you. You don’t have to say any more. Just know that what you have said means a lot to me.” They meet each other’s gaze and share a fleeting smile that warms them to their cores.

“Such an idiot…”

Ryne chuckles. “I know.” She turns back to the fire’s atmospheric display and rests the side of her head against Gaia’s leg.

“…You know… the floor isn’t known for being comfortable…”

Ryne blinks with a cute measure of surprise when she sees Gaia opening her blanket in welcome. Wordlessly and carefully, she clambers onto her lap; Ryne being smaller, makes things rather easy. Her legs cross over Gaia’s own and she rests her head against her shoulder. Gaia’s arms envelop them both with the white sheet. It’s a cosiness that makes Ryne’s face burn insecurely. Her shyness makes her want to feel even safer.

Breathlessly, Ryne whispers. “Can I… hold you…?” Gaia elects to not respond with words, but a smooth nod. Without hesitation, she winds her arms around Gaia’s body, clinging on like a child that doesn’t want to let go of her mother before her first day of school. Gently, Gaia’s arms envelop Ryne’s dainty form.

Time drifts by as they each embrace the comfort of the other. They love the warmth and care. They love the rhythmic breathing and secure arms. It's something neither of them have had the luxury of. Experiencing it for the first time with the other is a special feeling that neither of them feel the need to talk about. They know. 

“What you said earlier about… being friends…” Gaia mutters in a quiet but unsure voice.

“Yes?” Ryne lifts her head up from Gaia’s shoulder to watch her face.

“You haven’t really had friends, have you?”

“…No.” An uneasy response.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of… it’s just… friends don’t usually do this.” She squeezes Ryne’s shoulder, emphasising their closeness.

“Oh… should we stop?” Ryne’s face falls, disappointment on her soft features. Gaia smiles and shakes her head, which prompts a realisation from the smaller girl. “But if friends don’t do this, then that means…”

Confidently, Gaia finishes the sentence with a devilish flair. “We are _special_ friends.” Ryne buries her face into the blanket. Gaia laughs lightly. “Sorry, I won’t tease you… not yet at least.” The smirk in her voice is practically audible.

“I don’t care what this is… I really like it…” Ryne mumbles, crushing Gaia even harder with her arms.

“Then I suppose we are the same.”


	3. Capricious

The natural alarm clock peeks out from the horizon, lighting the valley with an amiable orange. The remnants of the fire are cold and black. The girls are both resting, still tightly holding each other even as they sleep. Gaia’s hold on Ryne is even more protective than it was, with arms around her back and under her knees to support her. Ryne’s hand rests on Gaia’s chest and their heads lightly rest against one another. The blankets they both wore now dress the floor around them.

Oceanic eyes are the first to open. Her arms immediately tense up from soreness, making Ryne stir a little. Her lips curve into a smirk and she gets to her feet, still carefully holding the sleeping red-head.

“Let’s get you somewhere more comfortable.” Gaia faintly whispers in her throaty voice. Securely, she carries her into the tent and over to the unused sleeping bag, attentively resting her on its soft surface. She slips back outside, being cautious not to make too much noise, and brings the blankets in. Gently brushing off the white earth stuck to the bottom, she lays the black one over Ryne’s peaceful form. Her sleeping expression is completely innocuous.

Gaia’s eyebrows crease together. “How did I ever treat you so badly…” She sighs rhetorically and slinks back outside.

‘Alright… Eden must be functioning fine now… but I’ll let her sleep a little more, she deserves it.’ She snatches a look at the velvety white blanket in her grasp. ‘It’s funny, knowing this is hers makes me calmer.’ She wraps it around her shoulders and lets it hang over her body again. With a grin, she dawdles towards the cliffs edge. The lake at the bottom is as beautiful as ever, crystal-like with its cleanliness.

‘She is trying to bring life back to this dead place… why is everything she does so… selfless….’ The white, dusty earth beneath her feet has patches of soil and grass emerging from the between cracks. The wind beats against her face, carrying distant smells to her nose. Speckles of rain pitter down on to the waters surface below her. Moments later, it reaches her, tickling her with fine, infrequent droplets.

‘Why was I here…? Was it specifically to stop her? …Do I even _want_ to remember?’ Her wide eyes slide shut and she clutches on to the blanket around her. Just as the rain begins to pick up, her ears catch the sounds of shuffling at her back.

“Hello, Oracle of Light.”

Ryne audibly gasps, hoping she wouldn’t be heard.

“Hello…”

They both stay silent until Gaia slowly spins on her heels and faces her directly. Much like Gaia, she is bundled up in her blanket.

“Sleep well?” The question is surprisingly barren of good intention.

Bashfully, Ryne sways side to side as her cheeks fluster. “That’s the best I’ve ever slept.”

“That’s good.” The words sound distant and a little disinterested. She walks past the still sleepy girl and back to the tent. She is quick on her tail.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry that I fell asleep on you like that.”

Gaia sits herself on the sleeping bag Ryne just rose from and brings her knees to her chest and holds them there. “I’m fine.”

The red-head pouts at the lie. “I may be your idiot, but that doesn’t mean I really _am_ an idiot.” The words bring about a breathy, but empty chuckle from Gaia. Their eyes meet.

“Sit with me.” Without hesitation, Ryne is at her side. “What if… I try to kill you?”

“Now why would you do that?” She leans against Gaia, only to be shrugged off dismissively. Gaia knows the hurt that must be on Ryne’s face right now but refuses to look at her.

“If our assumptions are correct then I am the Oracle of Darkness. When you started to revivify the land, whatever that was inside of me came to crush you. I clearly couldn’t control it.”

“But…” Ryne reaches out, trying to touch Gaia’s arm, yet she flinches away.

“No… it was stupid of me to let you get so close. We’re light and dark. Heads and tails… this cannot work.” Noting Ryne’s silence, Gaia spins her head to gauge the red-head’s expression. She looks angry. “It’s for the best, Ryne…”

Sharply, Ryne exhales. “You really were _stupid_ to let me get close. I don’t care about a stupid coin metaphor. I’ve had enough of this, of everything.”

“You can’t just have what you want.” Gaia scolds her harshly, furrowing her eyebrows.

Ryne slams her fist to the ground, making her friend jolt and release her knees from her chest.

“I never can! I’m tired of it!” Her bright eyes burn with confidence. Gaia opens her mouth to speak but realises she has no words ready. Ryne continues her clamour: “Last night was the best thing that’s happened to me in so long and you aren’t going to take it away from me!”

Gaia’s response is delivered with a surprising fragility. “Ryne, I’m not trying to take it away from you… I just, don’t think you will be safe if we become friends.”

“How will it be different? We still have to work together to get to the bottom of this Eden mess. Nothing will change, we will just continue being unhappy like before…” Ryne gets onto her knees and clutches one of Gaia’s hands. “But if we’re together at least we’ll have _something_ , right?” The anger is gone from her face. Desperation has stolen its place.

“But when it goes wrong, one of us might die and… it will hurt so much more…” Her hand is limp and weak in Ryne’s grasp.

“I think it will hurt no matter what at this point.” Ryne’s smile is as genuine as her words. Gaia steadily reciprocates the smile and brings her free hand over Ryne’s and squeezes them supportively.

“Okay Ryne… let's try... let’s be each other’s idiot.” Those specific words bring about a mad grin from Ryne as she abruptly wraps her arms around her in a brutal cuddle that knocks her onto her back. Once Gaia catches her breath, she returns the embrace twofold.


	4. Cherish

The waves of Gaia’s hair cascade across the pillow, billowing out majestically from the force of Ryne’s spry pounce. She is poised above her like a lioness above her pray, seconds away from sinking her teeth her neck.

“Now I’ve got you!” The wild look in her eyes is so unthreatening that Gaia has to supress laughter. Even so, Gaia pouts with a playful sulk.

“ _Oh_? I was not aware this was a game.”

“Sounds like something someone who just lost would say.” Ryne smirks a satisfied smirk and gets on to her knees, one on either side of Gaia’s waist. It’s the pose of a girl who’s won and let her guard down… but Gaia doesn’t strike. ‘I’ll let you have this one, Ryne.’

“So, what does the winner want as her prize, hm?” Gaia makes no attempt to hide her flirtatious intent. The sudden switch from innocent playing to open teasing hits Ryne right in the confidence and she falters for a moment, feeling a bubble develop in her stomach. Her eyes wander over Gaia’s face, examining her with a faint blush before finally fixing her vision on to her inviting lips.

Gaia pulls a smirk of her own. “Such _salacious_ thoughts… and you’re supposed to be the Oracle of _Light_.”

“You don’t know what I was thinking!” Ryne childishly stutters, pressing her hands on the pillow at either side of Gaia’s head and sticking her lip out.

“Goodness, she’s so sulky!” She teases with mock shock. Just as Ryne gasps in response, Gaia angles her neck up and crushes their lips together, interrupting any rebuttal she may have had. Ryne’s vivid blue eyes grow massive, watching her attackers closed, focussed eyes. Gaia’s hands slink up from her sides and tenderly cup her victim’s cheeks, guiding her forward so she doesn’t have to strain her neck anymore. Ryne allows herself to be pulled in, being enveloped by her divine allure and craving those lust-inducing lips.

Her lively red-hair combines with Gaia’s night-like, fanned out locks on the pillow, causing a strong and striking contrast of colour. She feels a heat start to surge through her body. It’s an unfamiliar heat, but not one that is dissimilar to the feeling that boils up during intense combat. It’s scary. It’s exciting. She wants more, but Gaia breaks the kiss, causing an adorable whimper of complaint to spill from her lips. As she’s about to protest with words, Gaia raises a finger for silence.

“I know you’re a hungry girl, but I just have to make sure that this is what you really want to do before we lose ourselves - and consequently any logical thought - to our needs.”

After all of her teasing she’s still somewhat respectful. But Ryne was barely listening and just answers back with an even stronger kiss than their last, causing the receiver to chuckle a genuine chuckle into the kisser’s mouth. Ryne is unquestionably inexperienced, though Gaia only finds this fact endearing and heartily requites the enthusiasm that is given, and then some. There is barely any cognizance to Ryne’s thoughts, acting only on senses and sentiment. Gaia’s lips are seductively delicate, and her breath is distinctly sweet, enticing her deeper into the kiss. Soon, Ryne’s hands travel to places they have never explored; it’s as though Gaia has kissed all of her shyness away.

Her hands roam down Gaia’s exposed, lithe thighs and yank at her stockings; the action is laden with frustration. She pushes harder into her lips, completely trapping her against the bedding with a wild intensity that neither of them thought she was capable of. Just as Gaia’s hands begin to slink down to Ryne’s throat, her hands are snatched away and forced into the pillow at either side of her head. Gaia shows no shock as they are held in place with raw power.

“Rough play… how did you know what I like?” Her face is charged with sexual energy as she flirts with the rhetorical question. Ryne’s jaw sets as the tension within her tightens to a snapping point. Her bright, blue eyes scream a thousand unholy words, but her lips remain firmly sealed. Gaia wriggles slightly, testing the younger girl’s strength, only to find out she has some serious power in her small arms.

“Oh… I can’t escape…” A factually spoken statement. She has to start rubbing her thighs together, but that does little to quench the lust flourishing there. It’s so obvious what she’s thinking that even the virtuous Ryne knows. Or rather, the _once_ virtuous Ryne. Finally, the red-head’s lips part for speech.

“You don’t want to.” There is a brutal threat present in those quiet, possessive words. A threat that makes Gaia’s hunger flower to its fullest. Its rigidity potently pulses through her clothing and rubs alongside Ryne’s own stiffness, causing an intense friction to blaze through their quaking bodies. She both feels and sees Gaia fidget beneath her and knows exactly how this is going to go. Gaia catches the severe expression of her dominator and grinds her struggling to a halt. Her whole demeanour changes.

They both fall quiet.

The air is heavy.

Ryne has never considered Gaia’s features as intensely as she is now. She is truly beautiful. Unmistakably so. Her frozen, yet peaceful features stir a maternal instinct within her. She kisses the tip of Gaia’s nose. Gaia blinks - though her expression remains unchanged. Enthralling. Amiable. Elegant.

Wordlessly, with one hand propping herself upright, Ryne brings her free hand up to her lover’s slender neck. The brooding, dark colour of her scarf must be removed. Her fingers tickle at the fabric and in a flash, she tears it from her neck. Neither or them acknowledge this animalistic action.

Ryne roughly pushes her lips into her bare, deathly pale neck, tasting her skin and adoring the warmth. The softness is enslaving, and the power she feels is enticing, so much so that she can’t resist the urge to bite the girl. The recipient inhales sharply and squirms with a pitiful tremble. Ryne feels the steel continuing to pulse beneath her skirt and smirks. Soon her lips reach her lover’s pulse. The beat is intensely fast. Ryne’s bright eyes flutter up to watch Gaia’s own. She remains frozen with submissiveness, yet those oceanic eyes boil with need. Thus, does Ryne opt to lovingly peck her pulse and pull away, kneeling upright once again.

“Kneel with me.” Ryne commands. Though she speaks with authority, her voice is still kind and somehow assuring.

She obeys.

They watch each other, listening to the rain pattering against the tent; a soothing backdrop for a first time. Though Gaia is bigger, Ryne does not care. She is in control. She snaps her hand up, gripping the back of her head and guiding it down. Soon she is forced onto all fours, eyes becoming level with the unmistakable mound of lust eagerly waiting beneath her pure white skirt. Ryne stares down at her until she looks up. They share a motionless exchange, but all meaning is conveyed within it. Gaia reaches forward and slinks her hand beneath fabric. Her fingers soon touch delicate cloth, and she, without hesitation, slides them down. Once below the widest part of her hips, they flutter down past her thighs. They too are the purest of whites, unsurprisingly.

She can see it. Ryne’s womanhood. It pokes out beneath the hem of her skirt. It looks rather large… There is no need for prompt, Gaia immediately lifts the fabric out of the way, revealing it in its full majesty. She was right… very… _very_ … large. Were it not for her subconsciously licking her lips, she would not have realised she had been drooling ever so slightly. Unable to resist it, she brings her full lips around the head, tasting her lover’s most intimate organ. Her lips feel like true heaven and bring about a guttural moan from her dominator. Ryne feels her smirking around her length.

“Confident…” She mutters. For fun, she starts to usher Gaia’s head further down her length. She feels it slide over her tongue, wet and sublime. She feels the delicate lips kissing every new inch sliding down. Ryne pauses as it pushes against the back of her lover’s throat. Oceanic eyes meet bright blues. The dominator, though shuddering lightly, knows exactly what she wants.

Gaia is willing to try for her.

Maintaining eye contact, she holds the thickness of the base as best as she can and opens her throat as wide as she can. It pushes into her gullet causing the obscenest bulge to form in her neck. She keeps going for her, leaving no room for breath. Spit begins to splutter forth and trails down from the corners of her mouth, further lubricating the monstrosity filling her. It may have looked massive, but feeling it is something else entirely. Ryne’s knees tremble slightly as Gaia takes her hand away from the base and forces the final inch inside. If Gaia’s scarf were to have remained on, it would most assuredly have been snapped regardless. All she can taste - and smell, is Ryne’s cock, and it numbs her mind. She kisses the base lovingly, feeling the weighty balls pushing against her spit-stained chin. A lecherous wave of accomplishment spreads through her as her eyes smile happily for Ryne.

Fingers tighten around her silken hair and gradually begin pulling her head off of the beast. Her alluring lipstick leaves faint dark stains along the length at varying intervals. Once only the head is inside her mouth, she twirls her tongue affectionately and gives it the occasional light suck; much to Ryne’s gratification. It is as Gaia said: all rational thought is long gone. They each stare into the eyes of the other, a carnal, equal hunger raging within them.

Without the need for prompt, Gaia continues to throat her lover’s womanhood. And she does not do it lightly. She goes at it as though it will satiate a lifetime of hunger – as though she waited a lifetime for this one meal. All that cycles through her mind is how Ryne feels; how she is making her feel. Well, that and her own scorching desire. It blazes the more she pleases her lover. Feeling the fingers once again gripping the back of her head brings far more joy than it should. Feeling them begin to force her head up and down the length brings far more joy than it should.

She can’t help it. She has to ease the burning. She grips her own aching cock through her dark skirt and violently jerks it as best as she can. The fiercer Ryne’s thrusts get, the more vigorously she touches herself. The violation. The depravation. Soon Ryne is going balls deep with every brutal, inexperienced shove, splattering spit and pre-cum all over her face and filling the tent with unholy, squelch-like gagging noises. In this moment, Gaia lives for it. In this moment, Ryne’s pleasure is everything.

“Gaia! I think I…” Her sweet voice is drenched in desperation yet layered with hesitation. Gaia continues. Sucking. Deepthroating. Licking. Viciously pounding her head up and down every inch as fast as she can. ‘Cum in me. Cum in me. Cum in me.’ It repeats in her head over and over, almost hoping Ryne can hear her. She poses her body provocatively, pushing her round butt into the air and curving her body sensually.

“I can’t stop!” Her whine is precious. It is beautiful. It is everything. Her thrusts are careless and inconsistent. Her knees are shaking. It will happen. Gaia’s hands envelop Ryne’s hips, wrapping around her butt and squeezing it tight, taking all control of the situation. Helplessly, Ryne squirms and screeches the cutest scream imaginable.

She begins to fill her lover’s stomach.

The poor girl chokes on her moans: the feeling is too much. Gaia’s lips feel too good. Everything is too good. Gaia knows and sympathises, simply hugging Ryne’s hips and chugging down every drop of seed she can manage, which is evidently quite a lot. Ryne’s hands and toes spasm and curl, her eyes dance behind their lids and her breaths are rapid. The only reason she has not fallen down is because of Gaia’s loving hold.

Just as Gaia thinks she’s reaching her limit, Ryne’s womanhood twitches to a stop, still buried deep within her throat. Slowly, Gaia brings the great length back out, letting it flop against its owners’ thighs very loudly - almost comically so. Immediately, Gaia embraces her, holding her head securely in one arm and her shoulder in the other, resulting in Ryne snuggling into her neck. The girl’s face burns with heat, a heat that almost scolds Gaia’s welcoming skin.

No word is spoken as they both try to find their breath. Weakly, Ryne’s arms weave around her lover’s lower back. She feebly attempts to hold her, needing to feel as close as possible. The action only causes more of a stir in Gaia’s chest and she squeezes her as tight as she can without hurting her. She must be protected. She must be safe. She will be. She _will_ be.

Without any prompt, Ryne’s weak arms start to fondle with Gaia’s stylish, dishevelled dress.

“Ryne?” Despite what just happened, her voice is smooth and immersed in softness.

“It’s your turn… isn’t it?” The girl sweetly says between breaths. She brings her head away from Gaia’s attentive embrace to smile as softly as she can. Gaia takes in the beauty before her, physical beauty, yes, but more so the other kind. Her bright blue eyes are so happy, yet so tired.

“You are a silly, beautiful little thing, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Gaia assures her with gentle rubs on the cheek.

“Please, I want more, just be… soft with me…” The red-head’s face is heart-warmingly honest. Her features have never appeared as innocent as they do now… or perhaps they appear as such because of the lingering ache that refuses to leave Gaia’s chest.

“I will.”


	5. Cosset

“I will.” No two words have ever been spoken with such love as these. Ryne’s fluttering heart won’t stop dancing… it’s a scary feeling… but one that is accompanied by a dense surge of pure happiness. 

Ryne chuckles a happy, tiny chuckle. She reaches up and prods the corner of Gaia’s lips, then pulls her finger away. A long string of what could be semen or spit stretches out from the tip. It’s here that Gaia realises how uncouth she must appear. Her lipstick is barely existent anymore; most of what remains of it stains Ryne’s womanhood or litters parts of her face where lipstick typically doesn’t belong. Her silken hair is a dark mess, pointed out in ways only achievable through acts as carnal as these.

“Oh… well I did say this would be an unpredictable experience,” she says, attempting to clean herself up with a nearby piece of linen, “little did I expect things to go in such a… face-related direction.” She dabs at her eyes making them smudge and causing an adorable panda-like effect around her stunning eyes.

“Yes,” Ryne’s playful laugh is music to Gaia ears, “I must apologise for being so aggressive.”

“Don’t, such brutality appeals to me, I consider myself lucky to have a lover that can deliver it to such effect.” Her sultry lips curl into a smirk, one that brings about a hot fluster from the girl. _Lover._ Ryne has never been called that. She’s only had someone she can truly call a _friend_ for about 15 minutes…

Gaia sees the effect it has on her. Ryne will always struggle to hide her emotions, but from no-one more so than Gaia. But she doesn’t want to hide them from her. Not ever. 

Silently. Attentively. Carefully, she guides Ryne onto her back and lays her across the comfortable black and white blankets. They are just as divine to the touch as she remembers. Ryne’s bright eyes are fully awake again, and do not betray the nervousness that has come to race through her mind. In an attempt to lull Ryne’s worries, Gaia cups her face calmly, stroking it once more. This is becoming a habit, a habit that both of them are beginning to rely on quite heavily. Feeling Gaia’s love sets Ryne’s heart at ease. Knowing Ryne is comfortable sets Gaia’s heart at ease.

Gaia rises to her feet, and with grace, begins to lift her dress above her head. The red-head watches as all of her imagination gets put to rest. The fabrics that once clung to her curves hide them no more. Her modest chest shakes lightly as the dress is tossed aside without a care. She is perfection. Delicately slender and graceful with femininity, a slight contrast to Ryne’s slightly fuller shape and chest. With a smirk, Gaia does a slow, provocative twirl for her, revelling in the feeling of her eyes on her body. Ryne takes all of her pale perfection in. All that remains to be revealed is hidden beneath that small black skirt and those knee-high stockings.

“Do you want to see it?” Gaia’s words are smouldered with confidence. The question feels rhetoric, but Ryne nods regardless as a small hiccup escapes her throat. Gaia wears an affectionate expression as she bends down to plant a warm kiss on the centre of her forehead. Ryne’s eyes follow her the whole way, and she snatches a not-so-subtle glance at her chest when her eyes flutter closed for the kiss. When Gaia’s eyes re-open they quite expressively say, _I know you looked_ , causing a rose-like flourish to fleck across Ryne’s cheeks. 

Fluidly, the black-clad girl slides her thumbs underneath the waistband of both her tiny skirt and her lingerie and smoothly begins to slide them down her thighs. As they descend further, more of her firm length is revealed. Once removed, she kicks them to a direction neither of them care to look in. Gaia watches Ryne watch her. Or rather, she watches Ryne stare at a part of her. Where Ryne was roughly 10 inches, Gaia is just shy of 7. It suits her flawlessly.

Ryne gingerly gnaws her bottom lip and reverts her eyes straight back to Gaia’s, luring her in with the expression alone. Gaia mounts her and binds their lips together; Ryne holds nothing back and gropes every dip and curve of Gaia she can get her petite hands on. Gaia simply holds Ryne’s face possessively, allowing her lover access to any part of her body she desires. It’s only seconds until Ryne’s fingers snake their way around Gaia’s member. She enthusiastically jerks it and sneers faintly, starting to talk between kisses.

“It’s already… so hard…” The statement drips with satisfaction, knowing full well it’s all for her.

“After what you did to me,” She softly bites Ryne’s bottom lip, “there’s only one way to return it to normal.” Her voice is like a growl, animalistic and raw. Ryne tears their lips apart, an inferno raging in her bright eyes.

“I’m ready.” Her voice is clear and almost angry with impatience. Such enthusiasm deserves to be rewarded.

Gaia’s eyes trail down the body beneath her. A body that’s ready to give itself to her. To accept her. The girl’s fingers arrhythmically tug at not only Gaia’s length, but her own now too. The girl has lost herself in passion again. Her breathing, her movements, her eyes; it’s all so desperate. The desperation resonates within Gaia’s heart.

“You are… _so_ precious…” She whispers, mostly to herself, in a voice that is smothered in love. The famished glare from Ryne doesn’t change, she just writhes with increased eagerness beneath her.

Gaia’s hands snap to Ryne’s wrists and yank them away from their cocks, before pushing them onto the sheets next to her head.

“Stay still.” Gaia spits, allowing a little animosity to paint the words. Though Ryne is a little taken aback, she shows no signs of diminishing hunger. Still, she listens.

Gaia kneels up and settles herself between Ryne’s legs. Her womanhood lays out over Ryne’s own. The difference in size between them is undeniable, though this is likely a good thing; if Gaia’s was equally as monstrous as Ryne’s then the following position may have been too much for her, given her petite stature and inexperience. She takes Ryne’s ankles, brings them together and then pushes them forward so the girl’s legs are against her chest. Her thick shaft and heavy balls sit between her thighs, thighs that are still dressed in her provocative thigh-high boots. Gaia eyes them lustfully before allowing her eyes to meet her goal. It almost winks at her, tight and inviting. Ryne takes hold of her butt cheeks and opens them further for her dominator.

“Make me yours.” She speaks with a twinge of desperation and absolutely no shame. Gaia almost scolds her for disobeying but opts to cave into the captivating request. She takes her palm up to her lips and gives it a long, sensuous lick, before bringing it down her cock and sliding her saliva up and down the length. She repeats this a few times, all the while staring into Ryne’s eyes. Just when Ryne looks about ready to scream, she pushes the slickened head into the entrance.

“Hng!” A sound conveying many, many things at once. Pain, shock, discomfort, yet… relief.

“Shh…” Gaia coos as she leans down onto her lover’s thighs and brings their faces close together, “try to relax your body, okay…?” She speaks the words with a calming authority and pecks her gently on the lips. Sure enough, Ryne’s tension eases up as they melt into each other’s mouths.

With a motion as tender as their kisses, Gaia pushes into the tightness a little further. Ryne winces, and her eyebrows crease, but she does not resist it.

Gaia pushes again. Soon a satisfying feeling pervades Ryne’s core. It’s strange, she feels… _full_. Every inch is buried within her. She feels Gaia’s balls nestled neatly on her cushy cheeks. 

“It’s supposed to be this painful at first, isn’t it?” Ryne’s voice shakes a little.

“Yes, sweetie,” she smiles a motherly smile, “but it gets easier, I promise.” Her voice is so kind and caring. It’s so perfect. Ryne simpers nervously. Her need is still very much blazing, but she’s at least regained some of her wits.

“Soft, please…” It’s a cautious invitation for Gaia to continue.

“I know.” The statement is patient and attentive.

Ryne’s arms lay out by her sides again, as her legs continue to be pushed against her chest. One of Gaia’s hands holds Ryne by the hips and the other winds its way around her sides and soon meets with one of Ryne’s own. Her fingers delicately pry Ryne’s open and they intertwine. Gaia’s hold is firm and safe - everything that Ryne needs.

As Gaia gradually pulls out, every inch feels like a malm; for both of them. It’s so tight, despite Ryne offering no resistance. She has all but given herself to her. Gaia could do anything she wants now, and Ryne wouldn’t fight her, yet still she is so tender and careful. She pushes back in, littering the exposed parts of Ryne’s thighs with the faintest, soothing kisses.

As Gaia promised, her motions start to feel less frictional, and smoother. It seems her hole has finally started to accept the intruder, much to their pleasure. Gaia senses her comfort and begins to pick up the pace; stifled smacking noises accompany the rougher thrusts. Ryne unwillingly moans with more volume than either of them expected. The hot flush on her cheeks is simply precious and makes Gaia’s hand squeeze her own with assurance. Her other hand roughly grips her butt cheek as the thrusts become more like pounds. Ryne does not complain, just blissfully whines as every plunge starts to hit something she has never felt before.

Gaia is reaching a part of her she never realised could feel so good, it’s like electricity is faintly zapping through her body every time Gaia is fully immersed. Ryne’s breaths shudder out of her in inconsistent pants and her face is wild with the same need as before.

“Gaia!” All that comes to her head is the name of the girl that is causing her this joy. This euphoria. Their eyes burrow into one another, harsh and lit with an unrivalled passion. Ryne’s eyes give her all the permission she could need. No more holding back.

Gaia pulls Ryne’s legs apart and wraps them around herself, finally bringing their bodies together. Their chests mash against one another, warm and cosy. Their hearts thud in perfect unison, each feeling it beat against their own. Their eyes close as their lips come together once more. Neither of them has ever felt so intensely connected to anything in their entire lives. The passion courses through them like a tsunami of burgeoning flames.

Ryne’s arms wrap around her lover, pulling her in tightly and refusing to let her go. Gaia gives into her completely, securely enveloping her around her back; this allows her to pump herself into the girl with incredible force as she clings on for her life. She revels in being pounded into the floor, taking each slam with increasingly loud whimpers. Soon, they have to break the kiss completely as she is unable to control her voice. Gaia does not relent. Ryne will never forget this moment; Gaia has made sure of that.

Due to the intimate friction of their bodies, Ryne’s immaculate shaft receives mild stimuli; it is faintly jerked around between their abdomens. Not that it needed any additional attention as she could feel herself reaching her breaking point already…

“Gaia…” She chokes out her name, a mixture of affection and worry. The build-up is unnaturally extreme. An orgasm has never ever been like this, not in all of her life. It scares her a little. Gaia responds with action only, holding Ryne’s head against her shoulder.

She’s safe.

She can do anything.

Ryne’s mouth opens, yet no sound escapes it. She chokes on nothing as she erupts between their bodies. Gaia is ceaseless and strong, maintaining her expert technique and bringing about more and more waves of both bliss and cum from her with every deep lunge. Gaia holds her firmer than ever as she trembles beneath her.

“That’s it,” she whispers into the overwhelmed girl’s ear, “that’s my girl.”

Finally, Ryne’s pants become audible. She whimpers, feeling true ecstasy from her first ever sex induced orgasm. Her cum ceases, but not before it has completely painted their chests and parts of her own face, mostly around the mouth. Gaia’s motions slow down dramatically as Ryne breathlessly looks up from her shoulder, a sliver of what looks like guilt in her wide eyes.

“You are… _so_ precious.” Gaia repeats the words she spoke before, having felt such a strong urge to do so.

“It’s your turn…” Ryne coos with a hoarse, suggestive voice. Gaia beams at her and kisses the tip of her nose.

“Good, I’ve been holding it in for quite some time.” True to her word, she sounds a little relieved. The red-head blinks.

“Then come on, we’ve both waited for too long… make me yours.” The words rouse Gaia into action, as she abruptly resumes the carnal fucking again. Ryne yelps cutely and fastens herself around her again.

Within seconds she’s back on the verge of exploding.

From hated acquaintance to beloved partner in a single day.

Just a little more.

Beloved…

It happens.

Gaia unloads everything into her. Days and days of repressed sexual tension. Near constant arousal. It’s a miracle she didn’t surrender to it sooner, especially after the brutal treatment Ryne gave earlier.

The satisfaction.

The relief.

The release.

Her every fibre hums as though lost in paradise. A sweet, gentle pair of lips benevolently bring her out of the clouds, though not out of the bliss she felt within them. She relaxes into the smooch as she pumps out a remarkable volume of seed into her girl’s body. Neither of them pay attention to the amount, but simply savour in the rapture of being together.

A large amount of time passes that neither of them seem to be aware of, as they just continue kissing, still intertwined as romantic companions. Eventually, their kiss ends, and their faces come apart. They smile at one another only seeing flawlessness on the other’s features.

They both know that no words need to be exchanged about what just happened. It all just feels so right. It feels so right that it feels like it would be immoral to not do it again. It is pure. It is perfect.

Ryne is the brilliant ocean of stars, shimmering on the supportive veil of the night sky that is Gaia. 

They are light and dark.

Heads and tails.

Oracles that cannot exist without the other. 


End file.
